


The Mixtape

by ArenLuxon



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mixtape, Slave Leia Outfit, The One with Unagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: When Monika forgets to get Chandler a present for Valentine’s Day, their relationship takes an interesting turn. (Based on season 6, episode 17: the One with Unagi)





	The Mixtape

Chandler checked the time. This was a realistic time to come home from work.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Now all he had to do was switch the-

“Hey Chandler.”

“Monika?” 

“Yes, Monika. Your girlfriend, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” he said quickly.

Monica was dressed in a red skirt and a violet shirt. It was cut quite deeply, which was unusual for her. 

Her cleavage was covered in sweat. It glistened in the light of over a dozen candles that were placed carefully all over the living room. 

She must have worked hard to get all this ready in time for him to come home from… well, ‘work’.

Chandler closed the door. This looked interesting.

Monika took his hand and pulled him further in.  Chandler quickly put down the plastic bag he was carrying and followed her.

“I thought I’d make you one of your favorite meals,” Monika said, smiling broadly.

“Again?” She had been doing that for the last three days now.

“Of course.” His girlfriend lifted the metal dome covering the plate. “Macaroni and cheese with little hot dogs.”

Chandler smiled. “I love you.”

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Monica kissed him back fiercely.

His hands slipped down to her butt.

“Ow, Chandler,” she said teasingly. “Dinner first, then dessert.”

“So first I can have your cooking and then I can have you?” he joked.

She bit her lip. “If you can wait that long.”

“Well I’m really hungry,” he said.

“For food?” she asked teasingly. “Or for me?”

He smiled. “Let’s have dinner first.”

“Okay.” She enthusiastically ran to a record player that had been set up. “As background music, I thought we could listen to your tape.”

Oh damn.

Chandler forced a smile. “Sure.”

She started playing the tape. Tony Bennett's voice filled the room. She had already adjusted the volume properly.

“Oh.  _ The Way You Look Tonight _ is on here.”

“Of course,” he said. So far, so good.

“Dance with me?” she held out her hands.

He took her hands and they danced together. Monika held him close.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get you a Valentine’s gift,” she said. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”   
“Monika,” he said calmly. “You’ve been doing that for three days now.”

“I know, but… I still feel so-”

Suddenly, an annoying voice spoke over the music.

“I love the way you look every night, Chandler,” Janice said. “That’s why I made you this tape.”

The romantic atmosphere vapourized instantly.

Monika forced him at arm’s length. Her eyes were shooting daggers.

He knew that look. He was screwed. At least, he would have been.

Thank God he was prepared for this.

“Chandler. You-”

“Wait.”

He hurried to the recorder and shut it off.

“You didn’t get me a Valentine’s gift?” Monika said. She was on the verge of yelling. He could feel the anger in her voice. A bit more and she would tip over and start screaming.

“W-Wait a sec, I can explain,” Chandler assured her.

“Chandler.”

“I mixed them up.”

He picked up the tape box and pretended to check.

“What?” Monika’s anger was replaced by confusion. “Are you trying to-”

“Just hear me out,” Chandler said. “Look at this. It says ‘happy Valentine’s Day’, so I thought this was mine. But I totally forgot Janice once got me a mixtape for Valentine’s Day. I must have mixed them up.”

“Hm.” Monika seemed to consider it. “These are block letters, so I guess it’s possible. But then where is  _ your _ mixtape?”

“I’ll be right back.”

He went to their room. 

This would work after all.

Chandler picked up a plastic box with tapes. He took out his mixtape from his pocket and put it in the box. Then, he returned to the living room.

Monika frowned when he put down the box on the coffee table.

Chandler searched through them. “Where is it?”

“Why do you have so many tapes?”

“You know, reasons,” he dismissed her. “Aha, here it is.”

He took out a tape.

“Hm, this one does look the same,” she said. Her voice was wavering. “It also says ‘happy Valentine Day’.”

“I’m so sorry, I must have mixed them up. Please don’t let it ruin our night.”

Monika took out the old tape.

“What are we going to do with this one then?” she asked.

Chandler took it from her and tossed it on the ground.

His heel crushed it.

“Where were we?” he asked.

“Hold on. I need to clean this up.”

She handed him the other tape and crouched down to pick up the pieces

Chandler exhaled slowly.

He had made it out alive.

Obviously, it was silly to think she would never listen to that tape. So he had secretly taken a day off work and made a real mixtape. Tonight he would have switched the two of them without her noticing. At least, that was the plan. Monika had almost ruined it.

“I’m sorry for doubting you,” Monika said. She tossed the pieces into the garbage. “Anyone could have made that mistake.”

“No problem,” Chandler said. Looks like it was turning out even better than he thought.

“No, no. First I’m not getting you a gift and then…”   
“Well how about you do whatever it is you were planning to do tonight? You were already making things up, weren’t you?” He put in the tape. The music started again. “Where were we?”

She took his hands. They started dancing again, without interruptions this time.

“I’ll do whatever you want in there,” Monika promised, nodding to the bedroom. “Again.”

“Well actually…”

“Hm?”

“There is uhm…” he scratched the back of his head. “There is something I would uhm… like to try. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I said everything and I meant it.”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“Well I think you were just going to tell me,” she said, smiling.

“Actually I was gonna show you.”

He picked up the plastic bag he had brought and gave it to her.

Monika looked inside. “Oh my. Is that…”

Chandler mumbled something.

“Does she really wear a collar?” His girlfriend asked.

“Of course. Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Star Wars?”   
“Uhm…”

“This is unacceptable,” he said. “We need to watch it.”

Monika raised an eyebrow. “ _ Now _ ?”

“Oh. Well I suppose it can wait.”

“How about we watch them tomorrow?” she suggested. “All of them.”

“Are you sure?” Did she even know how many movies they had?

“Yes, it will be fun.” She looked back at the outfit. “So uhm… you want me to wear this and…”

“If that’s okay with you.”

“It looks fun. But where did you get this?”

“Oh, you know. I have some connections,” he evaded. No way he could tell her Ross had given him the address.

“This hasn’t been… you know,  _ used _ before, has it?”

“No, it’s new. And I washed it, twice.”

She smiled. “You’re so considerate.”

“Oh well. Little bit.”

“I’ll go put this on then.”

“Now?”

“Yeah. Oh, you can start eating already. It’s gonna get cold.”

“What about you?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about me.”

She hurried off to the bathroom.

Well this was weird.

But he was very hungry. And it did look good.

Hesitantly, Chandler sat down and started eating slowly.

Monika returned a bit later.

“What do you think?” she slowly turned around.

“Wow.”   
Monika looked gorgeous in her slave Leia outfit. She had even put her hair in a braid and put in the golden accessories. Around her neck was a golden collar with a steel chain attached to it.

Monika stood next to him and handed him a tiny key. “Here you go… M-Master.”   
“Monika?”

“Well she’s a slave, right? I haven’t seen the movie, but… you hear things.” She blushed.

“Right.”

The collar could actually be locked, but he hadn’t thought she would actually do that.

Monika got under the table.

“What are you-”

“Shh,” she shushed him. “Just keep eating. Let your slave serve you.”

She opened up his pants.

He hissed when her tongue licked the head of his cock.

Monika didn’t do this very often. Sometimes she did it for a bit during foreplay, but that never lasted longer than a minute. And she expected him to return the favor. But now it was clear she was gonna go all the way, which happened barely once a month, when she was in a  _ really  _ good mood. 

“How does it taste?” Monika asked.

“Huh?”

“The food,” she clarified.

“Oh. It’s good. It’s tastes amazing.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. “This here tastes amazing too.”

She wrapped her lips around his cock.

“Wow.”

Monika slowly bobbed her head up and down.

Chandler hesitantly reached out and petted her head. Usually she would flinch if he did that, because she was afraid he would try to push her down, but she just moaned this time.

Monika took it out for a moment. “I should do this more often.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

She smiled. “Don’t let your food get cold.”

She got started again.

He started eating again, but it was difficult to focus on that. Monika had never blown him on her knees like this. She considered it degrading. But now she was happily snapping a collar around her neck and going at it. All because of a simple mixtape.

He somehow managed to finish his plate.

“Chandler?” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to… take charge?”

“What?”

“Put your hands on the back of my head and pace me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” She put her hands on his thighs. “I’ll signal you when it’s too much.”

“Okay then.”

Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the back of her head. Then, he pulled back. “I can’t do this.”

“Why not?”

“Because I…” for a moment, he thought about telling her the truth, but then he reconsidered. He would tell her the truth, but not all of it. “I don’t feel good about this. You’re doing all this because you feel guilty, but… I shouldn’t take advantage of your guilt like that.”

Monika got up. Without saying a word, she took his hand and put it on her belly. Then, she pushed it downwards to…

“Monika, what are you-”

“Just touch it please. I want to show you something.”

His hand slipped beneath the fabric of her panties and touched her…

“Wow. You’re… you’re really wet.”

“At first I was only doing this because I felt guilty,” she explained. “But then I found out just how much I liked it. You’re always so happy. This outfit, it’s… it’s beautiful. I would never wear this on my own, but now that I did, I have to admit that I really like it. It feels so… naughty.”

“So you’re not just doing this out of guilt?”

“No. I’m really enjoying myself,” she assured him.

“Okay. Sorry for interrupting you.”

“Shall I get back down there?”

“Yes please.”

She smiled and kneeled again.

Monika took him back into her mouth.

She lightly sucked on the head until he grew tired of her teasing.

He grabbed her braid with one hand.

“Finally,” she mumbled.

Chandler forced her head down.

She gagged loudly, but didn’t pull back.

“Signal me if you need to breath,” he reminded her.

She hummed.

He started to fuck her face slowly. It felt amazing to control her like this. He still loved Monika to the death, and he loved to make love to her, but now he just wanted to ravage her. Her outfit, her kneeling, her submissive eyes. It was all too much to resist.

She tapped his knee.

He pulled up.

Monika breathed hard.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I just… I needed to breathe for a bit.”

“Take as much time as you need.”   
“It’s okay.” She opened her mouth. “Let’s keep going.”

“You sure?” There were tears blinking in her eyes.

“This is about you, Cha- Master.”

“No,” he said. “This is about both of us. I want you to enjoy yourself too.”

“I’m enjoying this very much,” she assured him.

“Show me,” he told her. “Touch yourself.”

She smiled lightly. “Yes, Master.”

Monika slipped one hand inside her panties. A blissful look appeared on her face.

“Now open wide.”

He put his cock inside her mouth again.

She moaned loudly around his cock. Sloppy noises came, both from her fingers and her mouth.

Monika looked up at him. There was something in her eyes that made him want to go even harder.

After a few more thrust, he felt a familiar tugging sensation.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…”

He pulled out at the last moment and jerked himself off.

Monika opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

His cum burst out in three spurts. One of them hit her eye, the other one her nose and the third one her tongue.

She wrapped her lips around his cock and clumsily deepthroated him a few times.

The sensation was heavenly.

Monika pulled back and licked her lips. “Thanks. That was amazing.”

He noticed she kept one eye shut tightly.

“Monika?”

“One sec.”

She ran off.

Had he done something wrong?

Chandler went after her.

She was in the bathroom.

Monika had turned on the tap and put her head below it awkwardly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “You dislike facials that much?”

He had never done it with her before, so he wasn’t sure how she-

“You came in my eye,” she explained.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It wasn’t on purpose.”

She was struggling to clean her eye.

“Come here. Kneel on the floor and lean back on the bath,” he said. 

Monika did as he asked.

Chandler filled a glass of water and went to her.

Gently, he poured it over her eye. The water fell into the bathtub.

“Better?”

She blinked a few times. “A bit more.”

He slowly emptied the entire glass on her eye.

“Okay.” She got up. “That’s better.”

Chandler picked up a towel and dried off her face. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll remember to close my eyes next time.”

Chandler’s mouth fell open.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“ _ Next _ time?”

“You didn’t enjoy it?”

“No, no. That was… amazing.”

“Well then. Come on, I want to show you something.”

She took his hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

Rose petals were spread over the entire room. Their night lights were on.

“It’s gonna take a while to clean up,” she said. “But, you know.”

“Wow.”

“I thought we could have a romantic night together. I didn’t think you would come home with this outfit.”   
“We can still have a romantic night,” he assured her.

“Shall I keep it on, or do you want me to take it off?”

“Hm.”

That was a difficult one.

“Take off the bra,” he decided.

She reached back slowly and unhooked the bra. Then, she slipped it off, teasing him a bit in the process.

“Ready for round two, Master?” she asked.

“Absolutely.”

He soon found out she wasn’t lying when she said she would do anything he wanted.

An hour later, they were both on the bed, sweaty and satisfied.

For a long time, they just hugged in silence. Then, Monika spoke.

“Can I make a confession?”

“Sure.”

“I forgot to give you a present on purpose. I was looking for an excuse to ‘make things up’ with you. I was kinda hoping you would start to take advantage of me.”

He smiled. “Can I make a confession too?”

“Sure.”

“I forgot about your gift. I panicked and handed you Janice’s tape. And then I took a day off work and made a real tape.”

“What?”

“Looks like both of us lied,” he chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

“Hold on. My gift to you was being a perfect girlfriend. I just faked I forgot about your gift. But you  _ actually  _ forgot about it? After everything I did for you?”

“Uhm.”

Oh fuck. Why had he said that?

He tried to come up with a joke to lighten the mood, but nothing came to mind.

Monika got up and put on a bathrobe.   
“Where are you going?”

“I’m sleeping on the couch. Clean up this mess.”

The door slammed close behind her.


End file.
